clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mectrixctic/Dystopian: The Musical "Sequel"
Hi, Mectrixctic here, and I just got an idea of making a spiritual sequel to the critically acclaimed musical, Dystopian: The Musical!. If you don't know, Dystopian: The Musical is a play that depicts what would happen if evil Mabel ruled the world. It isn pretty and everyone is a slave who has to glamorize her. To be honest, that's about all I know about it. I find it kind of herd to follow, and it is really long. So if someone (TurtleShroom I guess) could write summaries of the scenes, I think we would all appreciate it. Better yet, make youtube videos about it. Alright, now that that's done for, I'm going to talk about my idea for the sequel. It's not an actual sequel, it's just a play that's in the tradition of Dystopian even more so than Idiosyncratic: The Musical!, which nobody cares about. Anyways, it will have an arrogant dictator, but will part from the original Dystopian in the sense that the Dictator will be trying to make a utopia instead of purposefully ruining people's lives (not saying that she won't do that) The rules will be the polar opposite of Mabel. No, not Mabel X, her sister, Emily. Unlike Mabel, Emily will not force the citizens to glamorize her, and instead help themselves. However, the way she does this is very oppressive and unorthodox. She makes everyone have the latest fads of clothing, speech, dingbats, and attitude. With this, the world soon starts to lose individuality. Anything unique to someone that is popular will be highly sought after, and eventually others will get what it is. This makes everyone try to find something unique about them, or make a new fad, resulting in a lot of competition for their 15 minutes of fame. Of course they might fail and end up losing popularity, and then are shunned. Truly a dystopia. No individuality, just a bunch of people trying to rise to the top by adapting the customs of others. Of course, we can't forget about the queen of the world, Emily. She's going to make sure everyone is hip, and loving it whther they do or not. Anyone who disagrees will be sent to a fashion camp where they will be taught the ways of Emily. But Emily doesn't want someone to be too popular. She is the most popular creature since she's in charge and therefore knows what is in and what isn't. If one is a potential threat to her, she will use her governmental power to exploit them and make them less popular. Anyways, most of the people in jail are not happy that they are being taught that they can't live in the world if they just be themselves, especially Explorer. One guard spent a lot of time with them and begins to question Emily's regime. There will be some songe in the middle telling more about the characters and how they view their world. Later, there is a rebellion in the jail, and many escape which sends alarm. The people manage to get others on their side, but many of the civilians like the way they live. They get into a fight, and the characters have to choose a side. Obviously the good guys win and Emily is de-throned. There won't be much violence, just mainly protesting and singing and protesting by singing. I'll write more later. So, what do y'all think? Any questions? Comments? Ideas? Category:Blog posts